Telepathy
by AyaplusBeat
Summary: In which Jinora gives advice. Borra/Kolin.


I thought it'd be cute. Because you know, this isn't working on my other story like I should be. Please enjoy x3~

* * *

Upon one week with the presence of Korra's new found friends Jinora found it in herself to stay composed, and ultimately refrained from antagonizing her surrogate sister. At first teasing Korra was the simplest thing in the world.

At least, until she saw Korra's solemn mood whenever the cute fire bender over stayed his welcome. What was worse, cutey's brother gave away all the signals of a hopeless romantic; he was so head over heels with Korra it hurt despite how distant he attempted to remain. It was three magnets fighting against their poles.

"Bolin right?" Jinora advanced, book in hand right after another awkward dinner.

"Uh…yeah?"

"Do you read? I have all assortments if you catch my drift."

He cocked his head. "I don't catch your drift, but I do read."

That's when she concluded he wasn't too bright in certain regards. " "I have one book where a man finds a way to look out at the stars, and finds a lonely being. Eventually he falls in love and spends the rest of his life finding a way to communicate with her."  
"His idea is to create a machine so he can speak telepathically and say he loves her."

"…Sounds like a good story." He smiled obliviously.

"Oh, well he dies a failure."

He scratched his head awkwardly and shrugged. "But he still tried to say he loved her."

"Aww—I mean." She tried not to squeal, "That's my point exactly."

Why had she chosen to favour Bolin over the cute fire bender, exactly. She imagined for many reasons, but right there was the ultimate over view. He was silly and childish, usually entertaining yet he paid attention best he could when it really mattered.

"Um, what?"

"You don't read romances very often, do you?"

"Not really."

"I think should find a way to communicate telepathically how you feel. Don't waist time on a machine though, I really don't want you dying a failure." A strange glint went off in her eye.  
"You haven't told Korra how you've felt huh?"

His jaw swung round in sudden shock and confusion as he banged his knee on the table. The way his cheeks flared was cute—she was certainly going to make as much fun of it as possible in the near future. Oh yes. "W-what—howdoyouknow? Did Korra tell you what happened?"

"Huh? No." She shrugged. "I can just tell."

"Oh…" He became defeated, sighing.

"Yeah, she knows. …I've been trying to respect that."

Jinora rolled up on her heels. He was so precious, him and Korra would be the cutest couple ever. "She's being stupid. So, you make her not be stupid."

"I kinda don't think it that's simple. She likes my brother you see…"

"—I know. But that shouldn't be the point right?"

He blinked. "…You're kinda creeping me out now, how can someone your age know—"

"Oh, Korra told me she liked him. I regrettably gave her romantic advice about the situation to help remove that pretty girl. Before I met you though, and I think you're a better match."

"I'm also making sure to get to know anyone in the future before approving."

"I suppose that is a fantastic idea—-wait. You think I'm a perfect match!" And instantly he was happy again. Glee perhaps being a better world, even. The reality that Korra had been gushing over liking Mako went right over his head.

"Yes, yes! So tell her, communicate!"

That was all the incentive he needed. He kept the same routine, making sure Korra was smiling. Cheering her up and making sure he was being the bested of friends he could be, but Jinora noticed the lack of desperation over time. His need for Korra's happiness was starting to outshine the anguish the girl had over mostly one-sided feelings, as well as his own personal need for her.

Jinora and Bolin certainly grew closer, she had a big brother now. She got him into romance novels, and he enjoyed training with her. They teased each other mercilessly.  
So When she helped Korra bake a gift for the boy, the defining moment of Korra returning his affections, she made double sure to bring out how red and nervous he got as Korra presented it.  
"Lover boy looks so cold he's red, you should nuzzle him warm Korra!"


End file.
